


Going for Gold

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For such a little difference, Naruto recieved such a huge gain. Sure it wasn't gold but he still got ramen, Iruka crying and, of course, a new track buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Gold

It all came down to this one event; the last track and field event and it just so happened to be one of the biggies in the team work department. It was all about the speed of each individual, the skill in which they handled themselves yet it was more than that, something bigger that required the strength of all four to merge into one.

It was the moment when the first passed to second, the second to third and then, finally, the third to fourth, the moment when two people became one in order to come out on tops in the home stretch.

"Oi, Uzumaki! Get out to that track and show the deadbeats how to do it properly. The others are already out there and if you're not at least third on the home stretch… say goodbye to ramen for a month."

Naruto glared at the coach and narrowed his eyes. There was only one person who could be so… so… annoying in that way.

"Sure Iruka-sensei. We'll be going for gold!" To emphasize his point, Naruto threw one arm up in the air and ran off chuckling.

Cold air hit Naruto as he jogged into the stadium to catch up with the three other men who would be running alongside him in the 4 x 400 men's relay. They had tried every available sequence in which to run and the line up of today gave their fastest time by two seconds.

Two seconds was hardly a time at all but in the world of sport, in the art of running, it came down to smaller numbers than that. Two seconds was the difference between winning the gold medal and pulling up last… and no one wanted to be last. No one wanted to be fourth either; just missing out on the bronze? No _thank you._

Kiba was the first to notice the blond and grinned, only a hint of nerves on his face. Shikamaru turned next and surveyed Naruto from half lidded eyes; although Shikamaru was rumoured to be one of the laziest people in existence – a rumour that was actually true – he was a devil on the track.

Their last team member crumpled the programme of events in his hand before nodding to Naruto. Chouji was the largest on the team but he was anything but fat. He had a broad build, yes, but if you looked under the sports shirt with the red, white and blue colours splashed across it you would find the muscles than any Olympic athlete would be proud to call his own.

For that was what they were; four men representing the country they had been born into and grown up in. In fact, they were in that country now, on the outskirts of London and they were each proud of the colours they wore upon their skin.

Of course there had been controversy when the four half-Japanese men had been put forward yet the Olympic committee couldn't deny that they were British, even if they had Japanese features and spoke the language perfectly. On this night, however, each of them were full blooded representatives of the United Kingdom and that was that. There was no Japan, except for the opposing team.

And what a mighty team that was, in fact this race would push the scales for the first and second places. Currently the UK were in first but that was unlikely to stay that way unless the 4 x 400 team pulled something beautiful.

Japan were currently second and the UK team had to admit that their four man team was simply formidable. Not only did they have the world record holder – Uchiha Itachi – running as a part of their team, but they had his brother who was rumoured to be almost as good as his brother. Their other two men were an emotionless man called Sai and Sabaku no Gaara; his name derived from the fact that his family had taken roots in Australia and claimed they came from the old Aborigine tribes. Whether it was just a rumour or truth, Naruto did not know but he did know that the team was a killer line up.

"Line up for the 4 x 400 men's relay, first call."

Kiba grinned and pulled a thumbs up before walking off slowly, passing his water bottle onto one of the waiting stewards. The person took it away instantly and returned with the blocks Kiba would use to push up from as he began.

He still had his jacket on though and the steward reached forwards to take it. Kiba stopped her suddenly and apologised – the other three could see the lip movements – as he took the baton from the pocket; apparently Olympic athletes weren't flawless after all. Especially where one Inuzuka Kiba was concerned.

In comparison to their team, the Japanese team had started smoothly, a baton already clutched in the younger Uchiha brother's hand and the steward setting up the blocks. No work done on the Japanese man's behalf whatsoever and Naruto frowned at him.

"Line up for the 4 x 400 men's relay, final call."

Naruto watched as the men gathered filed out to their tracks; the UK were on position four and you would have to run the whole of your lap before passing to your team member who would be waiting on the inside lane. The baton exchange had to be clean otherwise you could be disqualified and it had to be quick. This was no race for hesitations where 0.01 of a second could be the difference between gold and silver medals.

Everyone assumed that the most important positions in the relay were first and fourth but this was, in fact, a lie. Each position was equal; sure you needed a fast runner at the start and then someone to do the final lap but even if you had the fastest person in the world for first, you still needed to push it through with second and then back up at third. It was all about team work and you had to have a combination that would work.

Team GB line up; Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto.

Team Japan line up; Sasuke, Gaara, Sai and Itachi.

Naruto would be against the fastest runner in the _world_ and he would win. There was no other option; he _had_ to win.

Of course there was still the option of another country like America or France taking it all away from _both_ of them but beating Japan was all that mattered now. Even if they were the last two to pull in, Naruto had to beat Japan so they could be above them in the end.

It wasn't really a personal thing; really it wasn't. It was just that Naruto's girlfriend of three years broke up with him three days before he had left to begin the final training for the Olympics to say that she was returning to Japan because England – and him – held no appeal any more. She hadn't even known he was going to be at _the_ Olympics and had just walked off.

Some girlfriend.

The countdown beep sounded across the stadium and the crowd hushed as a crack suddenly spilt out, echoing around the stands. All at once the runners were off, adrenaline and blood pulsing madly around and the crowds began cheering madly, no individual noise but a constant hum of shrieks and happy voices.

On the first lap it was always hard to tell who came out first because of the staggered start yet both Japan and the UK were amongst the front runners as they hurtled round the final bend, the second runners in place and jogging as their partner came up behind, slipping the baton from palm to palm.

There was a main huddle at the front but a trained eye could see that both Japan and the UK were pulling ahead, closely followed by USA and Brazil and then a huddle of people clamouring to get up ahead.

Shikamaru was down on the track now and waiting, his head craned back as his eyes scanned for Chouji's approach. Naruto's heart was in his mouth as Chouji came round the corner, just a footstep ahead of Gaara.

There was one problem though; the Japanese team were quicker as they set off after the passing. Naruto swore under his breath and inhaled deeply, shedding the sports jacket and looking down to his laces in order to make sure they were tied up correctly. They were perfect and Naruto had to continue this perfection upon the track; they _had_ to win.

Sai was ahead of Shikamaru and Naruto winced slightly. He would have to run like the wind if he wanted to make the country proud of him. In a way it was worse that this was his home country; he _had_ to show them that he could do it, that he was a representative of Great Britain upon their soil and _won_.

Next to him stood Uchiha Itachi and Naruto took a split second to look him over. He had a body to die for (even an athlete would die for it) and a face to match. He was perfect; the perfect runner, the perfect looker and even held a world record to his name.

Shikamaru came closer now and Naruto shifted in his shoes, wiggling his toes and preparing to dash off. Naruto had a system; sprint the first bend and then slow to a comfortable pace that you could maintain before running like an axe murderer was about to kill you when you came in for the home stretch.

The baton was clammy against Naruto's hand and he gripped it tightly, tendons pumping wildly as he pushed away on the track and swerved inwards so that he was almost touching the white line. The closer he was to the grass, the close he would be to shortening the distance and gaining a shorter time for the team.

It seemed surreal; all he could hear was his heartbeat and the air whipping past his ears, all noise of the crowd blocked out as he ran side by side with _the_ Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto's eyes were half focused on his direction and half focused on the intense dark gaze of his new partner. They both ran together, stride for stride, and Naruto was no longer conscious of anything; sound or feeling, his brain shutting down and letting his legs run on auto pilot.

The baton shifted in Naruto's hand and he managed to catch it before it fell, slowing down just a fraction. They were ahead now, so far ahead that the distance seemed like miles between the pair and the bundle, and Naruto fought to pull back up to Itachi.

Which was when it happened; no one but Naruto would have been able to see it but Itachi's foot twisted ever so slightly so that his pace dropped. Now they were both running the same striding once more and Naruto smirked; if it was a challenge he would meet it eagerly.

The line – the finishing line – was so close now and Naruto could see the yelling fans, people shouting for their country to win. Naruto felt a new energy rise within him and began to battle Itachi, the pair pulling in front at different points, Naruto ahead then Itachi, with Naruto racing to step in front once more.

They crossed the finish line and the stadium erupted as they ran onwards, slowing their pace slightly and almost doing a full 100m before pulling up completely to a slow jog. Naruto looked into Itachi's face and bent over slightly so his hands rested on his knees, peering out from under the sweaty hair that fell into his eyes. Itachi was breathing heavily too yet he remained upright, eyes staring back into blue orbs.

Naruto looked up to the electronic numbered board to find a snapshot of him and Itachi crossing the line; his right foot and the Uchiha's crossing the line at the same time. The screen zoomed in suddenly to their feet and Naruto could clearly see that Itachi had won by a literal centimetre.

He should have felt crushed at that; losing out to such a pathetic measurement but he genuinely felt happy as Itachi's team began to run towards him and spoke,

"Thanks for the race and congratulations."

Naruto returned to the team and they picked up their silver medals, went through the congratulatory process and revelled in the fact that they had beaten the old 4 x 400 Olympic record… even if Itachi's one was the registered time. A 0.01 difference.

No one had really cared about it; the rest of the team knew they had done their best and beating the Olympic record had been enough for them. Iruka had broken down into tears – much to the team's embarrassment – and hugged the four men tightly. Naruto had received ramen as soon as he had changed; after all he was the one who had held his own for an entire lap against Uchiha Itachi.

They were soon bundled into a car that looped around the city of London, champagne being poured for the track team that were gathered in the Limo. The chatter was a distraction for the others but Naruto's mind kept drawing back to the inward turn of Itachi's foot and his gaze as they slowed.

What had they meant?

The after party was a boring affair; everyone was smartly dressed and sipping champagne as they viewed the art displays in the building they had rented out for the occasion. It was rather depressing; the walls were a stark white and if you were alone, not joining in the celebrations – which Naruto wasn't – you really had a miserable time.

"This is a wonderful piece isn't it?"

Naruto looked over at the man next to him and nodded; Itachi was merely centimetres away looking as every bit as handsome as he had on the track.

"No date?"

Itachi was surprised to hear a reply but shook his regal head and answered Naruto's question,

"No, she decided it wasn't working when I failed to make a record she set. A piece of advice; never date your trainer for they'll assume they have all control over you."

Naruto snorted,

"I think that's just all women. My ex, Sakura, was like that."

Naruto watched as Itachi raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Naruto liked that chuckle, it was deep yet beautiful and he knew from that point on that he wanted to hear it again and again.

"Haruno Sakura? Pink hair by any chance?"

Naruto was shocked.

"She stalks my brother and would stalk me too. If you ask me, she never should have let you go."

Naruto blushed as Itachi shuffled closer. He wasn't used to anyone being this forward and it was… a nice form of uncomfortable.

"The stars look rather nice tonight, fancy going for a walk?"

Naruto followed Itachi out of the door and looked up at the sky, noting the stars that leapt out and then the others that crept out slowly. He felt a hand grip his own a pull on his arm and then a pair of lips upon his own.

The contact was brief and as Itachi stepped back Naruto looked at him with a confused look upon his face.

"It was my apology for that short distance. I really liked running with you, Naruto."

With that, Itachi had walked off and it wasn't until a car zoomed close by that Naruto realised he had something in his hand, a card or something.

He pulled it out from his fingers and beamed as he read the notes,

 _Tomorrow night at seven PM I have booked out your gym's running track. I have hopes that we may replay the final lap and the loser can apologise._

Naruto chuckled to himself and looked back up at the stars.

Earlier that day he had just been an English man running for his country, but now he was a half-Japanese teen who had snagged the attention of a world record holder.

Sure, he hadn't got the gold but Uchiha Itachi was definitely more valuable than any medal.

Not bad for an Olympic first timer.


End file.
